scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Akira and the Path of Legends universe are © 2019 Samurai, all rights reserved. Quick Notes Regarding the Path of Legends Universe * Akira is a Titan, and Titans are one of the three types of Defenders, the other two being Angels and Syrens. Defenders are an immortal race, intended to be perfect and pure but then given the potential for evil by a fallen god. * Defenders inhabit the planet of Samurath, light years away from Earth — Earth is no longer in the picture and isn't an important part of this story. * Defenders have eternal youth and therefore stop aging once they reach physical and mental maturity. It gets a little funky with this, though - all three types are considered adults at 18, but Titans can keep growing until they're 30. Appearance Akira is very small for a Titan, just over six feet tall and weighing only 115 pounds. In comparison, the average height and weight for an adult male Titan is ten feet and 450 pounds. It isn't terribly uncommon for Titans to grow a little slowly, but at nineteen, Akira should be a lot bigger. Titans, like all Defenders, are adults at 18, but they can grow until they're 30, so he does still have some time. But he has a ways to go. Due to his small stature and young face, he is often mistaken for a child. He does not like this. He is fairly pale, which is contrasted starkly with his black hair, and he has navy blue eyes that are often mistaken for black. Most of the time, he wears his hair in a ponytail because he wants it out of his face. He is most often seen in hakama and a jacket with 3/4 sleeves, though he may also wear a white gi emblazoned with the Ancient Kingdom insignia. He kept the latter because it reminds him of the tireless hours of training with his father. Medical and Psychological Information Though Akira has always been one to worry a lot, it's escalated into anxiety in recent years, having its roots in all the stress of being on the run. He is absolutely terrified of being captured, though he tries his best to hide this for fear of looking weak. He worries constantly about being found by the Ancients and doesn't like going anywhere, especially places with crowds. The only place he is remotely comfortable is a tavern, inn, or bar, since he went to a lot of them with his father. They remind him of all the memories they shared. His anxiety also leaves him when he practices with a sword or duels with someone, as anything to do with a sword is very therapeutic for him, contrary to what one might think. His father was killed in front of him, maybe even because of him, and he relives it in his nightmares and hates sleep because of it. Hence, he doesn’t sleep, and when he’s too tired to avoid sleep, he keeps the lights on. They really don’t help that much, but he often hallucinates very vividly when he wakes up, and it’s not as bad when the images can’t jump out of total darkness. He exhibits signs of depression, but it’s more so his personality than anything else. He can’t let things go and seven, almost eight, years later, he’s still dwelling on what happened that day, grieving and hurting every day because he’s convinced he doesn’t deserve to be happy. Moving on to the physical side of things, he has a very weak immune system; illnesses hit him very hard. He's built up some resistance over the years, but when he gets sick, it's a lot worse than it should be. Personality Akira is shy and quiet, rarely speaking and very awkward when he does, often stumbling over his words. He is very loyal to Loki, but he's also very jealous of him and hates when Loki is better than him at anything. He's desperate to prove himself and tries his hardest at everything, hating when his best effort isn't enough, which he perceives to be often. He worries a lot and can be irritable. Haunted by the events of his past, he often hallucinates and has terrible nightmares. Thus, he hates sleeping and will go weeks or months without any sleep. Titans his age need to sleep at least a week for every two months - roughly 2.8 hours each night - so this isn't good. Titans can function without sleep, as older Titans only need to sleep once a year for a week, but what Akira's doing isn't healthy. But he's too scared to sleep, so knowing it's bad for him doesn't stop him. He'd rather be tired than have to have the nightmares again. He's afraid to speak his mind, but once he starts to share his thoughts, he won't stop, no matter what the reaction may be. Once he breaks that barrier, he gets a little courage, and it's enough to keep him talking. Sometimes he can be prideful, but it's all an act - inside, he doesn't think highly of himself at all. He grieves and hurts every day because he's convinced that's all he deserves - he hates himself for not saving his father, even though he tried and fought his hardest during the battle and they were outnumbered. His best wasn't enough to save someone he loved dearly, and he can't let that go. He isn't all doom and gloom, though. He is known for his puns and dad jokes and has a quirky sense of humor. Though he rarely smiles or laughs, he finds a lot of things funny, and while he's too nervous to sass anyone most of the time, he definitely can. Abilities Draining Strength With a single touch, Akira can steal someone else's strength and use it himself. There is no limit to the amount of strength he can steal, though it does run out eventually. The person who lost their strength to him will get it back after some time, but they're down for the count for a while. Most strength-drains will result in unconsciousness. Walking Through Walls He doesn't know this yet, but much like a ghost, Akira can pass through most solid objects if he wishes to do so. The only way to keep him out is to have a witchdoctor place an enchantment around the area. And since Thorn and Akira are on the same side, chances are Thorn won't do that for you. Voice and Manner of Speaking Akira's voice is described as harsh and rough, but in a subdued and quiet way. It's not unpleasant, but he always sounds like he has a sore throat. As he would say, he's like a foal - a little hoarse. Relationships Loki The shapeshifting celestial being Loki has been Akira's best friend since the day Akira was born. They're commonly thought of as "partners in crime", because whenever something goes wrong, it was probably because they were microwaving grapes again. Loki has divine orders to protect Akira no matter what, and he takes this duty very seriously. While they do fool around a lot, Loki would never intentionally endanger Akira, and he halts any attempts to harm his friend. His Father One of the greatest swordsmen who has ever lived, Akira's father was pretty much his best friend - besides Loki, of course - and they did everything together. Akira never knew his mother or his older siblings, so his father was the only family he had. He learned a lot from him, whether it was life lessons or the way of the sword, and his father loved him very much. He was overprotective at times, but overall, he was a great dad, and Akira would do anything to have him back. Tokunaga Satoru Tokunaga - they were never on first name terms - was his lord, and the lord he is accused of murdering alongside his father. Tokunaga bullied Akira a lot and constantly put him down, but even then, Akira never wanted to kill him. Thorn Akira is wary of him but, upon learning that Thorn is Empowered as well, sees him as a potential ally. Luka Luka is a powerful samurai lord and one of the founders of Armistice. Akira recognizes this and therefore greatly respects him, though he is very nervous around him for this reason as well. Mongoose Putting the stuffed bear in relationships? Yes. Mongoose was a gift from another samurai under Tokunaga's command, given to Akira for his first birthday, and he's kept the bear ever since. Theme Songs "Evil Angel" - Breaking Benjamin "Remember Everything" - Five Finger Death Punch "Welcome to the Black Parade" - My Chemical Romance "Helena" - My Chemical Romance "The Ghost of You" - My Chemical Romance "Fallen Angel" - Three Days Grace Trivia * Akira is one of my favorite names and if I were ever to be a parent, that is 100% what I would name my son. * He can't read. * My nickname for him is Squack, which comes from me never being able to spell "squawk". * He uses a Moontasian order for his name (given name, family name) rather than a Hiratanese order (family name, given name), despite his family being from Hirata. Quotes In the Book "You sure these aren't poisoned?" (regarding the cookies Loki swiped from the dining hall) “I finished samurai school ten years ago. I…I was nine.” (to Luka) "I can pelt you with water balloons one day and snowballs the next!” (to Loki) ''"I’m hot. Sweaty. Miserable. Plagued by mosquitoes. I’m living it right here. Go away." ''(to Loki when invited to swim in the lake) Not in the Book but He Still Said Them Gallery Drawings Drawn by me unless otherwise stated. . Thank you so much!]] Other Stuff Reference Images The images in the below section aren't mine. The rights for these images go to their respective owners. They are here for reference and for reference only. :3 Category:Characters Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Males